


Color

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny's just mentioned, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Making Out, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Sexual Tension, but it's not that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: Elliot's favorite color is purple.So when Lydia wants more than what they have, she starts wearing purple to get her message across.





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have crossover ships for Changeling. As mentioned in the tags, there is no particular need to know Teen Wolf that well to enjoy it, though you may enjoy references more if you do.

Lydia Martin may not have been at Pine Hollow for a long time, but if there was one thing she had been instantly recognized as by virtually everyone with even the slightest degree of sense, it was as a fashion icon. She wasn’t to everyone’s liking, sure — people called her bitchy, haughty, and sometimes straight out mean — but if there was  _ one  _ thing she could do, it was to dress like an absolute goddess.

Of course, there was much more Lydia could do, from mentally solving quadratic equations to blowing someone’s head off with her scream.

Ah, the perks of being a banshee.

That being said, these capacities weren’t all that useful when it came to her social interactions. Not just because she couldn’t exactly talk about how she could kill people by screaming or how she found dead bodies in your everyday conversation, but also because people seemed to like thinking about her as a dumb bimbo.

Probably made them feel slightly better about themselves.

While she was getting used to not acting stupid anymore, Lydia had still spent years dumbing herself down to please people around her, to make them feel less threatened by her, and she had a hard time shaking the habit off.

But that wasn’t the point.

The point was that, as a fashion icon, when she started wearing purple, people realized it was a statement — and it absolutely was. However, everyone merely took that as a statement that purple was  _ in _ .

Everyone but her more-or-less-secret boyfriend, who just stared long and hard while turning scarlet.

Which was  _ exactly _ what she was aiming for.

If she was completely honest, Lydia wasn’t too sure what Elliot and her were doing together. He certainly wasn’t her type. First of all, he didn’t look like a goddam  _ greek God _ , and second, he was way too nice. She was known for only ever dating assholes.

That was exactly what she liked about Elliot though. He was… Honestly, he was just adorable. And she enjoyed the way he treated her, the way he looked at her. How hard he blushed if she paid any attention to him.

She also liked how nice he was to  _ others _ . She liked how cute he looked in the morning when he struggled to stay awake. She even thought it was cute when he acted like a nerd — and that was despite  _ hating _ all that stuff. She… Ugh, she liked  _ Elliot _ . She  _ knew _ it.

Of course, she had decided that the best way to express that was through a fashion statement, which apparently, no one but him received, and even he seemed to have a hard time  _ getting _ it.

It wasn’t that she particularly wanted them to be a secret. She certainly enjoyed the adrenaline rush she got from making out with him without anyone around knowing, but she wouldn’t have minded it if they were more open about it. She wasn’t too sure where  _ he _ stood about it, though.

She was about positive that he liked her too, because he wasn’t exactly  _ subtle _ about it, but he had never brought up the two of them becoming official. Of course there was the possibility that he thought  _ she _ didn’t want it and he was just deciding to enjoy what he could have with her, but… But there was no way he was that dumb, right?

Of course there was. That sounded like a  _ very _ Elliot thing to think.

That dork.

God she liked him.

So Lydia started by painting her nails — because actual conversations about feelings are  _ so _ overrated.

She noticed Elliot’s eyes on her hands very soon. Far sooner than she’d expected, in fact, even if Elliot was clearly the guy who had paid the most attention to her appearance out of all the guys she’d dated. Not in a bad way, because guys were often with her for her looks, but in an… appreciative way. His eyes were always telling her how beautiful he thought she looked, and that was something she could live with.

The nail thing didn’t do much. She got some compliments on the nail polish,  _ of course _ , because just because she was saying something with it didn’t mean it didn’t look damn good, but Elliot didn’t actually comment on it, though it definitely caught his eyes more than once.

And when he walked her home, as he did every once in a while, he actually let his knuckles brush against hers. He didn’t quite take her hand but… It was better than nothing.

It took everything in her to actually let their fingertips touch. He didn’t say anything, again, just turned into a bright shade of red and squeezed them tightly, and oh gosh, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside and that couldn’t be  _ normal _ .

She was new to this too, okay? The shy boyfriend who was actually nice to her, instead of wanting to parade around with her.

Not that she didn’t think Elliot wouldn’t want to parade around with her; it was just for different reasons. For Elliot, there would much more be some sort of “look at how wonderful my girlfriend is” meaning to it than there had been before. And, again, she actually quite like that.

She decided to step up her game with something a little more visible, tying her hair with a purple scrunchy.  _ That _ got a little more attention, including from him.

When she dragged him into an empty classroom afterwards, he very lovingly ran his fingers through her hair while kissing her. Which actually made her shiver and felt very nice and all.

But that was still not enough, apparently.

She tried a lot of things during the week that followed. From laces to bracelets to a scarf. He had seemed to like that one particularly, spending quite some time on her neck and seeming even more in a hurry that day, his unusually long teeth feeling really, really good on the sensitive skin.

Still, he didn’t actually say anything, nor did he do anything in public.

That wouldn’t do.

Of course, Lydia could have acted like an adult and she could have made the first move. She didn’t mind doing that stuff. She just didn’t  _ want _ to right now.

So she played her last card.

Well, if it hadn’t worked, she would have come up with something else, but she had a feeling it should go pretty well.

When she walked into the classroom, she felt his eyes on her, looking, probably  _ hoping _ to find  _ his _ color, and she could have imagined it, because she wasn’t directly looking at him, but she was pretty sure his shoulders fell with disappointment when he didn’t find it.

She smiled as discreetly as she could. Patience, Elliot. Patience…

He had to wait until lunch to see anything. Of course, it had been artfully orchestrated by her, but it did look  _ very _ natural, if you asked her.

When she sat down next to him, she knew there were eyes on her. No matter how slow Elliot was (or, quite possibly, how his self-esteem was so low he couldn’t even imagine it), some people had started to pick up on the color thing and, well, had put two and two together. So there were some whispers going around on the two of them.

When she leaned towards Rayna to look at some drawing she was showing her, the loose sweater she was wearing fell down from her shoulder, revealing a thin,  _ purple _ , bra strap.

If it had been a movie, there would have been an audible gasp.

Instead, most people were too far to see the color clearly. But Elliot did choke on his water.

“You okay, Mozzie?” Danny questioned, helpfully patting him on the back.

“J-just fine,” Elliot managed to stutter, trying to keep his eyes  _ anywhere _ but on Lydia. “P-perfectly fine. Everything’s good.”

Danny frowned a little at Elliot’s useless development, but didn’t comment on it. Elliot had been weird for a while now, and even if he was sure it had to do with Lydia, because he couldn’t exactly help what he heard, he wasn’t one to press Elliot for answers. He was sure he would talk about it if he ever needed anything. But apparently, he was doing just fine without any of Danny’s help, and that actually made him feel like a proud dad.

For once, Elliot was the one to drag her in an empty classroom. Not that Lydia complained about it — she would  _ never _ . The second he’d closed the door behind them, she was still the one who hungrily pulled him down against her. With a soft moan, he pushed her back against a desk, his hands easily lifting her and tightly gripping her thighs.

She still didn’t know where his strength came from, but she had noticed it came out when she managed to catch him off guard. A bit weird, if you asked her, but she’d seen weirder.

Like, much,  _ much _ weirder.

A little too soon for her liking though, his mouth left hers, his eyes falling back to the strap. He rose a shaky hand to pull on it lightly, and then, like he had realized what he had done, snapped his hand away.

“Ahem, erm, sorry, it’s just you…”

She blinked innocently at him a couple of times.

“Yes?”

He let out a shaky laugh and rubbed the back of his head, a gesture she’d found annoying at first and that she now viewed as adorable.

What the fuck was wrong with her.

Much to her satisfaction, though, his other hand didn’t leave her waist.

“You, er… You’ve been wearing stuff like that.”

Okay, she was done now.

“Purple. Yes.”

There was a hint of surprise in his eyes as he finally met hers.

“…Why?”

Lydia sighed. Oh well, if they were there already, she’d better get on with it then. She put her arms around his neck and skillfully wrapped her legs around him, bringing him a bit closer and making him squeak in the cutest way possible.

“It’s called a  _ fashion statement _ , Elliot,” she replied, eyes focused on his lips. “I’m making a  _ statement _ .”

He took in a deep breath and she studied him carefully. She didn’t have a self-confidence problem — or maybe she did, but certainly not  _ that _ type of problem. She was pretty amazing. She was drop dead gorgeous, extremely smart, witty, and a goddess in bed, even if they hadn’t experienced that far in that direction. However, she knew some men didn’t want a  _ relationship _ with her. They wanted the fun, the sex, and none of the attachments. Nine times out of ten, she couldn’t have cared less. Those were usually  _ her _ terms.

But it would hurt in a different kind of way if Elliot did too.

“Why?” The word was soft, barely more than a whispered, and Lydia almost missed it.

She let her legs fall back against the desk, her hands leaving his neck for his shoulders, and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Why me?” When his eyes met hers, they looked confused, almost desperate, searching for something to reassure him. “You could… You could have anyone out there. I just— just don’t want you to feel like you  _ have _ to or…”

She scoffed in disbelief and Elliot immediately froze like a deer in headlights. “You’re right, you know,” she replied, her tone biting, and Elliot shrunk at her words. “I could have anyone. And yet I’m here with you.”

He dared looking up as she playfully ran her fingers on the curve of his neck, moving up to his jaw. “You know I’m always right, so that has to mean I’m making the right choice.” She was looking at him daringly now, and finally she gave him a soft smile. “It’s because  _ you’re _ the one I want.”

“B-But you mean— seriously? Not just for…”

Wow, the boy really needed some help with his self-esteem. Luckily, he would have her for that from now on. Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes. “Elliot.  _ Yes _ .”

He looked at her for a few more seconds, before finally breaking into a wide smile.

“You probably know that but you’re  _ wonderful _ , Lydia.”

“I did know that.”

She was blushing though. Dammit. Elliot’s smile softened as his long, pale fingers traced a circle on her cheeks.

“So, erm… The underwear…”

Lydia rose an eyebrow. “An invitation. Obviously.”

She watched him turn scarlet, very pleased with herself, but much to her surprise, despite his obvious embarrassment, he managed to look at her seriously. “I’m going to take your word for it, you know.”

She smiled. “I wouldn’t mind that. But it doesn’t have to be  _ now _ .”

Not that it would be the first time she’d be doing stuff like that in a classroom, but she doubted Elliot was as fine with it as he was saying. And she cared about him. Way more than she would have wanted to, probably, but oh well, those feelings were here to stay now.

Elliot nodded, seeming thankful. “But… But I can kiss you, right?”

Oh, she certainly wouldn’t mind that.

She grinned when he kissed him with more assurance than he ever had, when his hands dared to explore her body a little more, and she threw her head back to give him a better access to his neck as he paid particular attention to the area underneath her bra strap — which had been a very nice idea, apparently.

When they walked out of the room, her hair and gloss impeccable again but him still looking disheveled, she confidently slipped her hand into his and watched him beam, unable to help herself from doing the same, though she was slightly more discreet.

This felt nice. Right.

Hopefully, she’d keep wearing purple for quite a while.

 


End file.
